Spectator
Sasha ‘Sassy’ Nature aka Spectator is a TF2 Freaks spy as she’s the wife of Neuralyzer and mother of Punk-A-Nature. She’s a creator of mystical martial arts under life-force magic known as Aura. She was created by YouTube user: St Scotty. Her theme is: JJBA: ASB - Lisa Lisa Theme Background Sassy is age around early 30s by appearance but her true age is yet to reveal. Throughout her past career, Sassy's work as RED spy became one of the best spies in their business. When she's retiring, she became gondolier before founding the mystical martial arts institution. After learning it, she develops her own style and eventually became a mystical martial arts teacher in her own ways. Appearance Spectator is a RED spy with caramel eyes while wears pink A Hat to Kill For, Made Man, Stealthy Scarf and Le Party Phantom. When summoning Snow Queen by her side, she is a PNK pyro with Hot Hand, Ornament Armament, Ornament Armament, Head Warmer, and Merc's Muffler. Personality & Behavior Sassy is often to be known as a cold-hearted and ruthless fighter due to her aggressive combat. In reality, Sassy is a kind-hearted, bold and caring woman. She often protects her son and husband when they’re in danger. As a family person, she cares about Neuralyzer even she didn’t know his past history, but understand his desire to protect the world from injustice. As the master, Sassy is often to be strict and wanting her students to think of their way out instead of guidance. She’s also very intelligent in combat, often observe her enemy’s power and strategy before moving into her own plan. Powers & Abilities As the master of Aura, she’s able to channel her mystical martial arts in a different way. Her most notable abilities include enhance awareness, healing, dealing damage with martial arts skill and project her avatar to protect her. In her case, she grants her life-force avatar known as Snow Queen. This ability allows her to freeze her opponent to immobilize them on a place. She can also make the opponent explode after frozen in place with a snap of her finger. However, her freezing ability is close range and require physical contact, even with the slightest touch. Because of her training, she’s able to decelerate her aging while pushing her endurance and stamina to the extreme through her lung capacity. Thus, granting her near-supernatural stamina. Throughout her philosophy of training include physically and mentally, Sassy able to harden her bones and muscles, allow her to survive the fall or taking large punishment from physical trauma and dealing damage against cybernetic freaks. Despite her powers, Sassy’s main attribute is her sheer intelligence, able to observe and aware of their actions before figure out their weakness and taking their advantage against them. She's also can detect supernatural activities such as seeing ghosts or invisible objects. Faults & Weakness *Sassy has limited magic with Snow Queen. *Her Snow Queen is fighting in close range. Thus making range opponent take their advantages. *While Sassy can be tougher than average spy, she can be killed as a normal human. Spectator normal job as spy.jpeg|Spectator as gondolier Spectator's Snow Queen.jpeg|Spectator's Snow Queen Chapter 3 Concept.jpeg|Spectator alongside her husband, Neuralyzer and her son, Punk-A-Nature Trivia *Spectator is introduced as the first female spy Freak in the storyline. She’s also introduced as family freak members alongside her son, Punk-A-Nature for her husband, Neuralyzer’s storyline. *Spectator’s outfit is a reference to the introduction of Lisa Lisa from Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure. *The main reason why she’s called Spectator is due to her keen awareness and sharp observation skill since her early career as RED spy. *Spectator has many students throughout the story include her husband, Neuralyzer, who recognize as the best martial artist Freak in Saintville Saga. Her most notable students are Sputnik Rogue, Punk-A-Nature, and Veteran Slo-Jester, one of Saintville members. Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Freaks created/concept by St Scotty Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:RED Team Category:Martial Artists Category:Intellectuals Category:Near-normal Category:Magicians